A mon frère
by Kimblette
Summary: Les pensées de Regulus sur sa vie et surtout son frère juste avant de mourir.


**Un petit OS qui traînait et que je viens de retrouver. Il est court, mais l'essentiel y est dit^^**

* * *

 **A mon frère**

A ses yeux, je n'ai jamais rien été de plus qu'un lâche. Ou un mouton, suivant les principes et les idéaux que notre mère nous avait inculqué dès notre plus tendre enfance. On nous rabâchait que notre lignée ne devait pas s'éteindre, que nous avions toujours été purs et que les moldus étaient des aberrations dont nous ne devrions même pas nous cacher. C'est eux qui devraient nous craindre, ne cessait de répéter Mère.

Quand nous étions enfants, il arrivait souvent que tu fasses des bêtises, tu avais un talent fou pour faire enrager Mère de cette enfant. Je t'admirais pour ça. Mais une autre part de moi te détestait aussi, car je me faisais régulièrement punir à ta place. Mais tu réussissais toujours à te faire pardonner. Il te suffisait de me ramener une friandise et j'en oubliais ma rancune envers toi.

Physiquement, on se ressemblait. Il n'y avait pas de doute que nous soyons frères. J'étais cependant plus petit, plus mince et moins charmant que toi. Et ça n'a pas changé. J'ai toujours ce menton trapu et ce regard fuyant que tu as fini par détester.

Malgré nos deux ans d'écart, nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus, dans la mesure du possible lorsque l'on connaissait nos caractères assez opposés. Tu prenais tout de front, tu ne réfléchissais jamais aux conséquences de tes actes, seule ton impulsivité te guidait. Moi j'étais plus réservé, je calculais tout, ce que j'avais à gagner ou à perdre, ce que je risquais d'endurer. Je crois que c'est ça qui nous as tant éloignés. Ca et Poudlard.

Quand tu es parti à Poudlard, Mère était si fière ! Son aîné allait entrer à Serpentard rejoindre ses chères cousines. Dans le fond, tu avais toujours été son préféré malgré ton caractère impulsif. Moi j'étais trop effacé à son goût, trop timoré. Ce soir là, quand elle a su que tu avais été réparti à Gryffondor, elle a tempêté durant des heures dans la maison. Je crois bien ne l'avoir jamais entendue hurler à ce point et je me suis demandé ce qui t'étais passé par la tête pour la défier à ce point là.

Tu ne m'as pas écrit de toute l'année scolaire et tu n'es rentré durant aucune des vacances scolaires. Le fossé avait déjà commencé à se creuser entre nous. Malgré moi, j'étais heureux que Mère fonde désormais ses espoirs en moi étant donné la manière dont tu l'avais déçue. Quand tu es rentré pour les vacances d'été, tu n'avais qu'un nom à la bouche : James Potter. Avant même de l'avoir rencontré, je détestais déjà ce garçon qui m'avait volé mon frère. J'avais essayé d'être proche de toi lors de ces vacances, mais tu n'avais cessé de me repousser avec un regard noir et de te moquer du « Petit Reg, le petit mouton à sa maman ».

Quand tu repartais pour Poudlard, je ne sus si je te haïssais, t'admirais ou étais jaloux. Rien ne changea durant cette année, si ce n'est que Mère envoya beaucoup de beuglantes pour Poudlard à cause de tes frasques. Moi je me morfondais dans mon coin en me demandant quel traitement tu allais me réserver.

Il fut évident que tu m'associais aux idées préconçues de Mère et il faut avouer que je ne sortais pas des chemins battus. Mais il fallait comprendre : toute notre vie avait gravité autour de ça, pourquoi aurais-je changé, alors que c'était toi qui avais changé et ne voulais plus de moi ? Pourquoi était-ce moi qui devais aller vers toi alors que tu n'en avais que faire, accaparé par tes James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et autres frasques ?

L'année suivante marqua mon arrivée à Poudlard. Lorsque le choixpeau me répartit à Serpentard je n'en fus pas plus étonné que ça, mais une pointe de déception me saisit. J'aurais voulu avoir ton cran et ton courage pour pouvoir m'asseoir à tes côtés à la table des rouges et ors. Bella et Cissy m'accueillirent avec joie mais tout ce que je retins de cette soirée, ce fut ton regard de pur mépris. Une fois de plus, je n'étais pas le frère que tu voulais.

Je n'étais pas de ceux qui se faisaient un tas d'amis. Pour tout dire, Serpentard me paraissait si terne et si froid que je ne parvenais pas à m'en faire et Bella se moquait régulièrement de moi à cause de ça. Cissy était toujours collée à ses propres amies ou à Lucius Malefoy qu'elle épouserait à sa sortie de Poudlard. Bella quant à elle m'avait toujours fait peur et ses amis n'étaient pas mieux. Ce ne fut donc pas étonnant que je finisse par me lier avec Severus Rogue. Celui-ci tolérait ma présence parce que je ne le dérangeais pas. Et un jour je lui ai posé une question sur les potions. Avec un soupir agacé et en levant les yeux au ciel, il avait daigné m'éclairer de ses lumières. Ce fut à partir de là que ce qui ressemblait pour tous les deux à une amitié commença. Ce n'était pas une amitié aussi belle et noble que celle que tu avais avec tes maraudeurs adorés, c'était surtout une question de tolérance et de ne pas empiéter sur le territoire de l'autre. Mais au fil du temps, nous avions appris à nous connaître et apprécions chacun la présence de l'autre. Ce fut ma deuxième plus belle erreur à tes yeux en arrivant à Poudlard.

Tu détestais Severus Rogue plus encore que notre famille ancrée dans la magie noire. Lorsque tu appris notre amitié et que j'eus le malheur de le défendre face à toi, je sus que tu ne me considérais plus comme ton frère. Dorénavant, tu ne cessais de m'humilier dès que tu le pouvais et je considérais James Potter responsable. Celui que tu te plaisais à appeler ton frère de cœur, si tu savais comme ces mots me blessaient !

A seize ans, tu décidai de fuir le domicile familial. Tu ne m'as même pas accordé un regard. Tu t'es contenté de partir en hurlant que tu ne resterais pas plus longtemps dans cette famille de dégénérés. Et moi, j'aurais tout donné pour avoir le courage de te suivre, de suivre ce grand frère que malgré moi je continuai d'idolâtrer. Mais je n'étais pas Serpentard pour rien et je me contentais de te regarder quitter la maison. Un bref moment, tu m'as regardé et tu as attendu. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Et tu es parti sans un regard de plus avec un sifflement méprisant.

Je ne te voyais plus qu'à l'école, enchaînant conquête sur conquête, réussissant avec les meilleures notes, ayant une grande popularité. Et je ne comprenais pas que Mère ait préféré brûler ta place sur l'arbre généalogique des Black plutôt que la mienne. Comparé à toi, je n'étais que déception. Ma seule victoire était d'avoir été réparti à Serpentard. Mes résultats étaient cependant assez bons pour que je fasse partie du Club de Slughorn, mais ce n'était jamais assez pour Mère. Je savais que je n'arriverais jamais à prendre la place de préféré qui avait été la tienne. Elle te regretterait toujours malgré ce qu'elle pouvait en dire pour faire bonne impression.

Moi aussi, j'avais fini par avoir une petite amie. Mais encore une fois, ce fut une raison de plus de te haïr. Lorsqu'elle me quitta, elle s'assura de bien me faire souffrir en disant que j'étais bien moins bien que mon frère. Et je t'en tins responsable même si tu n'y étais pour rien.

L'année où tu quittas Poudlard fut la dernière où je te vis. Et rien ne changea entre nous. Si je n'étais pas si lâche, j'aurais pu changer tout ça en venant te parler et te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mais les leçons de Mère sur le fait de cacher nos sentiments étaient bien trop ancrées en moi pour que je le fasse.

Severus partit la même année que toi et les deux années suivantes me parurent bien longues. Je me concentrai alors sur mes études. Puis Bellatrix demanda à me voir à Pré-Au-Lard pour me parler en détails de ce Seigneur des Ténèbres qui montait en puissance. Face à son fanatisme et la façon dont elle me dévisageait, je sus que j'étais piégé. Et Mère et Père ne m'aidèrent pas en me poussant à emprunter la voie des Ténèbres, pour « redorer l'honneur que Sirius nous as fait perdre. Nous serions si fiers de toi ! ». Mon seul réconfort, lorsque la marque fut gravée dans ma chair, fut que je retrouvais ainsi Severus.

Mais être mangemort n'était pas pour moi. Je n'étais pas homme à torturer et tuer comme bon lui semble. Pour tout dire, cela me répugnait. Et la façon dont le « maître » traitait les elfes de maison ou tout être inférieur aussi. Toi qui détestais Kreattur, tu aurais bien ri de moi en me voyant inquiet de son sort lorsque le maître le réclama. Ce fut pourtant grâce à cet être que tu méprisais que j'appris le plus grand secret du Maître. La chose la plus logique eut été d'en informer l'ordre du phénix. Peut être aurais-je ainsi pu renouer avec toi, et remonter dans ton estime, vu que tu en faisais partie. Mais dans combien de temps le Maître saurait que mon elfe avait parlé ?

Je préférais détruire moi même cet objet de magie plus que noire. Dans le fond, tu aurais été fier de moi si tu l'avais su. Je savais que cet acte allait mener à ma mort. Mais je ne cautionnais plus les actions du mage noir. Et je savais que de cette manière ou si mon aversion pour lui était découverte, j'allais mourir. J'aurais aimé dire adieu à Severus. J'aurais aimé que tu saches ce que je ressentais toujours pour toi. J'aurais aimé que tu me voies autrement que par le nom de Serpentard et des Black. Je me demande bien ce qui ce serait passé si j'avais écouté mon cœur au lieu de suivre toujours les préceptes de Mère toute ma vie.

Alors que les Inferi m'entraînaient dans leur eau putride et que la marque me brûlait, je me dis que tu ne saurais jamais que j'ai toujours été plus courageux que tu ne le pensais. J'espère que l'on se retrouvera, Sirius. Je t'admirais tellement, mon frère. Je fermai les yeux en me disant que je te ressemblais bien plus que nous le pensions et qu'au moins, je suis mort en suivant le chemin de la lumière.

Regulus Arcturus Black.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous as plus n'hésitez pas à me donner un avis :)**


End file.
